Once Upon a Time Universe
The Once Upon a Time Universe is featured in ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It comprehends all of the worlds, characters, items and locations featured in the shows, books, comics and other media. =Worlds= The Once Upon a Time Universe is divided into many worlds. Some worlds are subsequently divided into realms. Some realms are divided furthermore into kingdoms, countries, or other equivalent territories. The "Real" World Often referred to as the Real World, the Land Without Magic is largely based off Planet Earth. *Land Without Magic **Storybrooke **"Real World" locations Realms of Storytelling Many worlds and realms are based off real life stories, whether it be from fairy tales, novels, movies, or other media. *Fairy Tale Land **Agrabah **Arendelle **DunBroch **Camelot **Enchanted Forest *Land Without Color *Neverland *Oz *Wonderland Literary Versions of the "Real World" There are also several worlds that are allegedly out of time, stuck in an era remarkably similar to that of specific Land Without Magic literature period. *Kansas *1920s England *Victorian England Land of Untold Stories The Land of Untold Stories seems to be a place where people from other worlds go to prevent their stories from fully playing out. Not much is known about this world yet. Worlds in Between Some worlds cannot be reached physically. Instead, someone's soul can travel to these worlds while they are asleep, through different ways and because of different factors: *The Netherworld is divided into different rooms, each meant to be reached through different means. When inflicted with a Sleeping Curse, the soul goes to the Hall of Mirrors. When going back to the Netherworld after the first time, the soul will find itself in the Red Room, located beneath the Hall of Mirrors, regardless of this victim has already been awoken by True Love's kiss. *The Dream World is the place where souls go when they dream. It is possible to reach somebody else's Dream World by pouring Sands of Morpheus over someone's sleeping body. The Afterlife In the Once Upon a Time Universe, there are different worlds where the souls of the deceased go to after their death. Souls with unfinished business go to the Underworld, where they stay as long as it takes for them to solve them. Once they have dealt with their unfinished business, they can move on in two directions: *To a Better Place, known as Mount Olympus. *To a Worse Place. World-crossing Magical Waters =Languages= Throughout the Once Upon a Time Universe, people speak in a variety of languages. Most worlds have English as their main language, but there have been instances of other languages being used. Real Life Languages *'English' - Spoken in all of the known worlds. *'Chinese' - Spoken both in the Land Without Magic (particularly in Hong Kong) and on the Chinese Village of the Fairy Tale Land. *'Spanish' - Emma Swan thought the book Regina was using to teach her magic was written in Spanish. *'Futhark Runes' - Used in written form in some areas of the Fairy Tale Land, particularly in Arendelle. *'Latin' - Used mainly for incantations, particularly in Agrabah and Wonderland. The Book of Spells Rumplestiltskin gives to Cora, which is later kept by Regina, is written at least partially in latin.File:202Rumplestiltskin.PNG Magical Languages *'Elvish' **'Half-elvish' - The Book of Spells is written at least partially in half-elvish. *'Canine Communication' - Werewolves are able to communicate with dogs. =Religion= Different religions are practiced across the '''Once Upon a Time Universe''. =Magic= =Technology= Different worlds have unique scientific discoveries and different uses of technology: Land Without Color's Science In the Land Without Color, Dr. Victor Frankenstein develops a procedure that can give life back to a deceased body. However, this procedure cannot be complete without the use of an Enchanted Heart, which is not easy to come by in that world. *According to Rumplestiltskin, this is possible because the Land Without Color has Witchcraft, even if it is "feeble, neglected stuff". Land of Untold Stories' Technology The Land of Untold Stories has several technological artifacts and devices made of unique technology. *The Dirigibles that fly over the world. *The electricity-blasting Batons, which are apparently the only way to harm Mr. Hyde. Neverland Technology Through Belief, Peter Pan creates different technological devices for Tamara and Greg Mendell to use in their apparent quest to destroy Magic. *What looks like a regular taser, but is actually not one, and can damage magical creatures. *Walkie-talkies that are actually empty and full of sand. =References= }} Category:Browse